


You're Pointing At The Moon (I'm Looking At Your Hand)

by moonycat



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, all the members are mentioned cause they're always on my mind but have no speaking parts, established relationship hyungwonho so basically canon, i have watched from zero mv too many times to be considered healthy, implied smut cause i can't do smut lol, this is basically hyungwonho being too in love with each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-20 22:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14903576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonycat/pseuds/moonycat
Summary: "That's hot.""What's hot?""You speaking in French," Hoseok grins and Hyungwon responds by hitting him with a pillow.orHyungwon & Hoseok finally embark on their long awaited Paris trip and just falls in love with each other all over again.





	You're Pointing At The Moon (I'm Looking At Your Hand)

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank Google-san for any French words mentioned in this fic so please don't hate me for it I tried my best :(
> 
> anyways~ i literally became a monbebe like a month ago but i love them so much and Hyungwon already owns my heart and i wish him all the happiness and love i could give ♥ HyungWonho has also staked a claim to my heart and i am not looking for a way out of this lifestyle tyvm
> 
> i tried to show that it's the end of the day whenever they were back at their hotel, hopefully that showed haha either way this is basically what really happened in their From Zero MV HAHAHAHAHA (i'm joking please don't yell at Starship saying you this is a fanacc of their Paris rendezvous)

_prologue._

_Hyungwon was reading a postcard from his mother when he hears the door open before clicking close again and feet shuffling across the room towards him, two arms wrap around his thin waist and Hyungwon instantly reacts by pressing his back against a broad chest as his boyfriend of 2 months (and roommate of over 2 years) peers over his shoulder._

_"What are you reading?" Hoseok asks._

_"Mom sent a postcard from Paris," Hyungwon explains. "They visited the Sacré-Cœur Basilica saying that if they ever renew their vows it'll be there."_

_Instead of replying to what was just said though Hoseok decided to comment on something else "That’s hot."_

_"What's hot?"_

_"You speaking in French," Hoseok cheekily answers as Hyungwon calls him an idiot as expected, what he didn't expect though was Hyungwon turning to him to hit his face with a throw pillow._

_"It is!" Hoseok defends himself making Hyungwon raise the pillow higher for a harder hit giving the elder an opportunity to grab the pillow and throw it on his bed at the other side of the room before giving the other a triumphant grin. "We should go there one day so I can hear you speak more French."_

_"I am never speaking French again," Hyungwon glares and Hoseok can't help but give him a quick kiss on the lips at how cute he is. "I don’t even think my pronunciation was right."_

_"Aww babe don’t be embarrassed," Hoseok coos while rubbing circles on his back, and just because he's in a teasing mood and Hyungwon looks cute while angry he adds "But like I said it sounded hot, bet you can even get me off by just speaking it."_

_That earns him a look of playful look of disgust as Hyungwon pushes him "Ugh you're gross get away."_

_Hoseok just laughs at his boyfriend's reaction before kissing the knot between his eyebrows away then going to the corners of his lips as they upturn into a smile._

_"Stop it," Hyungwon laughs giving him a quick peck on his lips before ducking down and wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and cuddling closer. "I wanna sleep, if I feel your dick get hard I'm chopping it off, I'm not in the mood hyung."_

_"I know," Hoseok smiles wrapping his arms tighter around the other's waist. "I'll just hold you like this 'til we fall asleep."_

_Liking what he just heard Hyungwon relaxes in his boyfriend's arms and entangles their legs. "Hey," Hoseok says after a while of comfortable silence._

_Hyungwon just hums in response already half asleep._

_"I'm serious about wanting to go to Paris with you," Hoseok whispers so only Hyungwon could hear despite them being the only ones in the room. "Actually, I'd travel anywhere with you."_

_"One day hyung," Hyungwon answers equally as soft as how Hoseok asked, he didn't even look but the elder knows the other is smiling as he answered._

_"One day," Hoseok promises as he closes his eyes and let’s sleep take over him with a smile on his face and his everything in his arms._

 

 

i.

“Camera?” Hyungwon asks, looking down at his boyfriend who's sitting on the couch.

“In my suitcase,” Hoseok replies patting the black luggage next to him.

“Passport?” Hyungwon asks.

“In my hand carry,” Hoseok replies.

“Chargers?” Hyungwon asks again.

“In my suitcase but our phone chargers are in my hand carry,” Hoseok says standing up and hoisting his backpack on his shoulder to stand in front of the other. “I’ve brought everything I need so stop worrying Hyungwonnie.”

“I’m just checking if you forgot anything cause you just packed last night Hoseok,” Hyungwon accuses.

“You know I had no other time than last night," Hoseok replies and it's true, his character design for one of the games his company is working on finally got approved by the head game creator meaning all of the character designs assigned to him is done, meaning he won't have to bring his work to Paris.

Meaning he can spend that whole time with Hyungwon.

"Besides," Hoseok says smiling fondly at the other and Hyungwon knows he'll always feel weak to that smile no matter how many years pass as he unconsciously returns it. "We've been planning this trip since last year, so I've been prepared since then."

That was mostly true, the two of them have been saving up for this Paris trip since Hyungwon got promoted to being chief editor in his translation department last year. When the previous chief retired, he specifically assigned the post to him which surprised Hyungwon but not his colleagues who are perfectly happy with their new chief. It was true they've been saving up since then, but they've been planning this trip since they were in university which is why despite the two of them going on various trips around Korea in the past, this trip is different because this has been a long time coming and has always been at the back of their minds.

 _'I want this trip to be perfect,'_ Hyungwon thinks but instead says "I just don't want you to keep thinking about something you left behind."

"You're gonna be there with me so I think all my thoughts will be occupied by you,” Hoseok replies as he pinches the other's cheek making Hyungwon turnaround and grab his luggage.

"God you're already cheesy and we're just about to leave," Hyungwon cringed as he heads to the door of their apartment but Hoseok sees the red tint of his ears and can't help but continue with his cheesiness.

He means every word though despite how cheesy they sound.

"We're going to the city of love so expect more from me babe," Hoseok grins as he follows the other outside their door making Hyungwon roll his eyes.

"Why am I going on this trip with you again?" Hyungwon complains but Hoseok knows him too well now to know that he's trying to stop himself from smiling, he fails when he sees the big grin Hoseok has for him after he locks their door.

 

 

ii.

Their plane landed around 8:00 pm leading to them only arriving at their hotel room around 10:00 pm making them just want to wash up and rest for the night, which is what Hoseok intended to do, if only he didn't come across a minor inconvenience.

"Shit," Hoseok swore as he was unpacking his luggage in their hotel room.

"What did you forget?" Hyungwon immediately asks not even looking at the other as he continues unpacking.

"Tooth brush," Hoseok mumbles because he doesn't want to admit it out loud that he forgot something so basic as he goes through his toiletry bag one more time in hopes that it will magically appear, it didn't.

"I knew you'd forget something important," Hyungwon replied, amusement instead of irritation is his voice.

"It's not  _that_  important," Hoseok reasons lamely because Hoseok knows that's not true, a tooth brush for a clean mouth is a basic requirement if he wants to get any kisses from his boyfriend, and that is very important.

"It's proper hygiene hyung," Hyungwon counters and Hoseok pouts at that because ever since Hoseok insisted the younger stop calling him hyung a few months into dating Hyungwon started only calling him hyung when he’s proving a point to the other, as if to  _‘I told you so’._

"I'll just buy one downstairs," the elder defeatedly says but Hyungwon stops him.

"No need," a tooth brush still sealed in its packaging is then handed to Hoseok. "I've brought an extra just in case you'd forget yours."

Hoseok couldn't help himself but outright beam at Hyungwon as if he was a child receiving a gift for Christmas "You know me too well love."

 

 

iii.

“I found it!” Hyungwon beams as he points somewhere specifically on the Wall of Love but Hoseok can only see a bunch more writings that he can’t quiet decipher.

"It's only been three minutes since we started looking," Hoseok states then gestures wildly at the wall "And there are thousands of words! No way you've found it already!"

"It's up there next to that red dot," Hyungwon pointed pulling Hoseok closer to his point of view.

"I still don’t see it and there's like hundreds of red dots!" Hoseok whined as Hyungwon rolled his eyes at the other.

"Give me your camera," Hyungwon demanded and Hoseok complied, the younger then took three consecutive shots of the place he was pointing at that Hoseok couldn't see in the sea of  _'I love you’_ _before_ showing Hoseok the cameras screen. "There, the characters are spaced out but it clearly says  _Sa Rang Hae_."

Hoseok looked at the picture Hyungwon took and then at the wall, then back to the picture then to the wall until Hyungwon saw his eyes lit up as he saw what he was looking for.

"I see it now," Hoseok happily exclaimed as he asks for his camera back to take his own pictures of the hangul on the wall.

"Let me take a picture of you by the wall," Hyungwon says and Hoseok happily complies handing back the camera to pose in front of the wall, Hyungwon takes a few pictures of his boyfriend before instructing him to crouch down as the light of the sun shines on his already shining smile too much.

"Hey," Hyungwon says as he lowers the camera catching Hoseok's attention Hyungwon then walks forward towards the other, Hoseok squints his eyes as he looks up at him with the sun on his back making Hyungwon smile fondly down at him. " _Saranghae_."

Hoseok doesn’t even wait a heartbeat to say the same words back.

 

 

iv.

They were passing by a busy street lined up with shops of various items on the way to their hotel when they decided to get the buying souvenirs for their friends and family part of their vacation over and done with. Having no knowledge about the shops in Paris though and which ones provide quality souvenirs Hyungwon and Hoseok decided to go around until they find one that catches their eye.

When Hyungwon stopped and picked a shop though it wasn't the shop per se that caught his eye instead it was a postcard on display outside it, a postcard he's seen before when he was in college and shared a dorm room with Hoseok, a postcard which he still keeps inside a drawer back in their home in Seoul. It was sent by his mom when she and his dad were travelling around Paris that time, it also started their whole desire to go to Paris together one day.

"Let's buy souvenirs here," Hyungwon says effectively stopping Hoseok in his tracks, when the other sees the postcard in his hands though he could only agree.

 

 

v.

"Minhyuk just messaged me saying we should bring home the Eiffel tower," Hyungwon says not looking up from his phone as he lies prone on their bed.

Hoseok looks at the younger then at the miniature Eiffel tower that lights up in their luggage along with a bunch of other trinkets reminding one of Paris for their friends.

"At least now we know who gets the mini Eiffel tower."

 

 

vi.

Hyungwon is used to letting Hoseok wander and take pictures whenever they come to a place with beautiful scenery and architecture in their trips, he's even the one who tells Hoseok to go and do his thing when he saw his lover's eyes shine bright at how beautiful the buildings in Paris is.

He's used to waiting for Hoseok to comeback when he's done, what he's not used to is having a little boy stare at him for more than a minute now while he waits.

"Hi?," Hyungwon prays to God that the boy speaks English which he's fluent due to him translating hundreds of English books to Korean instead of French where all he knows is basic greetings and directions to prepare him for this trip as he puts on a small smile to not intimidate the boy. "Are you lost?"

The boy shook his head and Hyungwon sighs in relief, he could communicate OK good, he was about to ask if he knows where his mother is when the boy's next words left him speechless.

"You're really pretty," the kid says with utmost honesty and eyes shining bright, Hyungwon was stunned at that as he feels his cheeks heat up staring at the kid with his mouth hanging open.

"Michael!" a worried cry was heard making the boy turn to where a middle-aged woman came rushing to him, unwittingly saving Hyungwon from his predicament. "I told you not to run off like that, I'm so sorry my son has bothered you."

"Oh, it's fine," Hyungwon smiles at the mother when he figures the mother is now talking to him. "I thought he was lost is all."

"Mommy!" the boy, Michael he assumes, says happily when his mom picks him up. "Mommy, he looks like a painting."

Hyungwon freezes as he starts panicking on what the mother would say to his honestly loud child, instead of being judged as he expected though Hyungwon gets a smile from her and words that makes him look like a ripened tomato "He is very pretty, you have a good eye like your father, now let's go back to him before he gets worried."

The mother and son pair waved goodbye to him (the son more enthusiastically) as Hyungwon meekly waves back, still feeling a bit dazed and flattered at the short interaction.

"You know," Hoseok suddenly says as he walks forward to stand beside Hyungwon.

"Shit you scared me," Hyungwon curses at the other.

"I may not be fluent in English," Hoseok grins and the taller knows he just heard everything that happened. "But that boy just called you a pretty painting, didn’t he?"

The blush on Hyungwon's cheeks is enough of an answer for Hoseok.

"Kids these days are really percipient," Hoseok grins feeling proud that even in a foreign land his boyfriends good looks shine through.

 

 

vii.

"It’s a great drawing," Hoseok says, admiring the artist's work of the portrait of the two of them they just had done. "She even emphasized on how plumpy your lips are."

"It is a great drawing," Hyungwon agrees rolling up the portrait to prevent any damage to be made, he then turns to Hoseok and smiles before leaning down and kissing his boyfriend's cheek. "I think the real thing looks amazing though."

 

 

viii.

"Hoseok let's take a pic here," Hyungwon says leaning over the railing of the cliff that had a wonderful view of the city of Paris.

"Don't lean over so much," Hoseok worriedly pulls the back of his shirt, Hyungwon turns back to him with an apologetic smile. "Your phone or mine?"

"We’ve got the same phone model so it'll look the same either way."

"Mine then," Hoseok decides as he pulls out his camera and turns it into front camera mode, Hyungwon leans down so that they're the same height as Hoseok aims the camera a bit higher to capture the beautiful view behind them, he takes a few photos before checking them to see if any were blurred.

"Oh wow," Hoseok breathes.

"The view's beautiful isn't it," Hyungwon smiles appreciatively as he looks at the cityscape.

"Yeah it is but," that got Hyungwon raising an eyebrow at the other as if to say  _'but what?'_  "You're prettier in this picture.”

The sincerity in Hoseok's voice, the fond smile on his lips and the look in his eyes is all it takes to make Hyungwon speechless –  _breathless –_ and feel loved, so very loved.

"I'm making this my wallpaper," Hoseok decides the smile never leaving his face as he does just that.

 

 

 ix.

“Did you change my pass code?” Hoseok asks while not looking up from his phone. “My phone won’t open.”

“That’s mine, I have your phone,” Hyungwon answers from where he’s lying on the bed and playing with, what is apparently, Hoseok’s phone.

“But I took this picture with my phone,” Hoseok says confusedly pertaining to the wallpaper, when he saw Hyungwon’s red ears as he hid his face with his phone though everything clicked. “Did you send our earlier selca to yourself? And made it your wallpaper too?”

Silence is the only answer Hoseok gets but it says all he needs to know as he jumps over to Hyungwon on their bed until he’s on his elbows and knees and caging the younger man below him. Hoseok just grins as Hyungwon lowers the phone to look straight at him giving Hoseok the opportunity to pepper his face with kisses.

 

 

 x.

"You really don’t have to do this Hoseok," Hyungwon says as the ride conductor checks their safety belts and bars.

"Shut up and hold my hand I'm doing this with you," Hoseok stutters out, his lisp getting more prominent because of his nerves but he'd be damned if he's going to let Hyungwon ride this death trap alone.

Hyungwon on the other hand tries his best to hold back his smile as he holds the other's hand cause his boyfriend was just too endearing. Hyungwon knew Hoseok wasn't the biggest fan of rides that go up so he even found a bench the other could wait for him while he rides some of the rides he's only seen here in France but Hoseok wasn't going to let him, not alone at least.

 _'I want to make sure you're safe'_  is what Hoseok's willingness to ride with him means and Hyungwon can’t help but be endeared by that.

"We'll be fine," Hyungwon squeezes Hoseok's hand to reassure him. "This ride has some extra safety measures to ensure our lives.”

Just as Hyungwon says that plastic head shields go down over them and Hyungwon gives the other a reassuring smile – stopping himself from saying they should worry about they hygiene more than their safety with this head shield – and Hoseok timidly returns it before he hears a countdown signaling the start of the ride as he leans back as far as he can and squeezes Hyungwon’s hand. The ride goes smoothly without any problems aside from the fact that Hoseok almost loses his voice from screaming and Hyungwon almost loses his hand from Hoseok squeezing it too much, but he lets it be for it's the least he could sacrifice for Hoseok who is sacrificing so much right now to ensure his safety.

Hoseok thanks God when the ride finishes and his feet touches the ground, he wobbles a bit but doesn't fall because Hyungwon is already at his side links his arms to his and supporting him.

"Let's get some ice cream for my brave macho boyfriend," Hyungwon smiles.

 

 

xi.

"They’re the same flavor," Hyungwon cried out when Hoseok took a bite from his ice cream cone when he was looking at his phone for like 5 seconds.

"Really?" Hoseok asks teasingly. "I kinda like yours better."

"You're like a brat," Hyungwon says unimpressed he then turns his attention to the small grey tiger stuff toy that was in the table in front of him "Wonho would never do that to me," he boops the nose of the toy and talks to it as if a mother is talking to her child instead of an inanimate object.

"Wonho?" Hoseok says amusedly at his lover's antics and the fact that he named the stuff toy they won at a parlor game earlier with his childhood nickname.

"I named it Wonho," Hyungwon says matter of factly before booping the white tiger Hoseok has. "Yours is Suho, so that you'll have a guardian to watch over you when you're doing stupid things which is like at least twice a week, on a good week."

"Isn't that what your there for?" Hoseok asks nudging him on the shoulder.

"Yeah," Hyungwon doesn't even deny it. "But sometimes I get tired from watching your whiny reckless ass."

Hoseok just laughs at that answer "You love my whiny ass."

Hyungwon snorts as he wipes some ice cream on the corner of Hoseok's lips before replying "I do."

 

 

xii.

They were on their way back to their hotel from the amusement park when they stumbled upon some street performers performing acoustic versions of pop songs both in English and French, they were really good so they chose sit by the curb on a sidewalk where some people were doing the same with Starbucks in hand because Hyungwon just needs to buy at every Starbucks he sees.

"Do you ever think if we could be idols," Hoseok muses out loud.

"Me? Singing?" Hyungwon asks and the other just nods making him scoff at him. "No way, you though would be a great singer your speaking voice is already really nice."

"Are you saying you don't have a great voice?" Hoseok says seemingly appalled at this notion as Hyungwon just shrugs and sips his coffee. "Wonnie you have one of the most pleasing vocal tones I've heard and I've heard you sing lullabies to Siwoo and sing Pororo songs with him whenever Hyewon-noona asks us to babysit."

"Siwoo's my baby koala if he asks me to sing Pororo songs I sing Pororo song,” Hyungwon defends. "Besides my sleepy ass could never handle that idol lifestyle."

"You'd be our sleeping beauty in every broadcast," Hoseok laughs. "Hyunwoo would seem like a great leader for our ragtag group."

"Ki would be the lead singer," Hyungwon agrees. "And Minnie would be the loud one but can actually be on par with Kihyun if he tries."

"Jooheon would rap, along with Changkyunnie," Hoseok adds.

"Heonnie would be spitting killer raps and then confuse everyone with that cute face."

Hoseok laughs at that remembering all their times in karaoke where Kihyun would hit high notes without formal vocal lessons, Jooheon and Changkyun would manage to stay on beat whenever they do a GD & TOP song, Minhyuk would sing a girl group song which he knows the choreography by heart to before dragging Hyunwoo to join him and Hyunwoo can never say no to his boyfriend.

"I'm glad we're not idols though," Hyungwon admits sipping the last of his coffee.

"Can't handle the fame and all eyes on you?"

"No," Hyungwon simply says before turning to Hoseok and the smile on his face tells him he's up to something. "Cause I can't do this."

Hyungwon then gives Hosoek a quick peck on his lips stunning him in the process before running off to the direction of their hotel laughing as Hoseok runs after him.

 

 

xiii.

"I'm glad we're not idols too," Hoseok says as he lies on Hyungwon's lap whose channel surfing for something they can understand.

"Why?"

"I don't think I could handle all the people who'd shower you with gifts and love," Hoseok turns to look up at him. "I don't know if I could share you like that."

"I don’t think you need to be jealous about that though," Hyungwon says leaning down to kiss the elder's forehead. "Cause even if we're idols you'd have all my love."

 

 

xiv.

"Wonnie," Hyungwon hears making him turn only for Hoseok's camera to take a picture of him, Hoseok instantly looked at his camera viewer but  _tsked_  at what he saw. "I was hoping to get a picture of you unguarded but you're still too pretty here."

"Get on my level hyung," Hyungwon teases before returning to his book which Hoseok grabs in retaliation.

"What are you reading?" Hoseok asks as he flips through the short book, it was in French, and he thought English made him dizzy. "Did you bring work?"

"No, I actually bought that here," Hyungwon replies grabbing back his book and checks for any damages. "You know I find it easier to learn a new language through books so I've been going back and forth on my dictionary and this, it's titled  _Premier Amour_."

"That’s hot."

"What's hot?" Hyungwon asks before a sense of deja vu hits him he was about to stop the older but Hoseok's mouth was faster.

"You speaking French," Hoseok grins and Hyungwon slaps his arm making Hoseok rub at the sore spot.

"I should have seen that coming," Hyungwon rolls his eyes.

"I also still think you can get me-"

"Nope I'm stopping you right there," Hyungwon says as he pushes Hoseok a little too hard and he's already laughing as he lies on the ground. "You're such an idiot."

"Yeah but," Hoseok says as he stops his laughter. "I'm your idiot."

Hyungwon doesn't even hide the small smile forming on his lips as he reaches a hand out and helps his idiot up.

 

 

xv.

From where they're standing in the park, they could clearly see the Eiffel tower towering above the trees but Hoseok's eyes are on Hyungwon instead.

Anyone who has ever seen Hyungwon would say that the boy is beautiful, it was the first thing that came to Hoseok's mind too when the lanky freshman first stepped into his dorm room when Hyunwoo graduated leaving his bed for a freshman to occupy and Hoseok has always been thankful that Hyungwon is that freshman.

Friendship between them came easy despite the age gap cause not only was Hyungwon physically beautiful but his personality was too, he was only quiet and awkward at first asking Hoseok for help with his boxes after 30 minutes of struggle, he asked Hoseok to shower first as he didn't want to seem rude, he asked Hoseok for permission to use the kitchen and that's when Hoseok scolded him lightly saying he could shower first if he wants, use the kitchen utensils to cook cause their dorm is as much as his home as it is his. Hyungwon just laughed sheepishly and said he was just nervous as it's his first time being away from home and Hoseok just wrapped an arm around his shoulder despite the height difference and said  _'Let Hoseok-hyung guide you through this prison called college.'_

Falling in love with Hyungwon also came easy, he could still remember when he figured out he loved the younger and it was a bit anti-climactic, there were no sparks or bells ringing like in movies just him and Hyungwon in their dorm and Hoseok thinks that's perfectly enough for him to realize his feelings.

 _They were at their dorm room together eating a whole pizza and a bowl of authentic ramen - not just the instant kind - to celebrate the end of finals while watching Weekly Idol with INFINITE when Hyungwon laughs that laugh of his where his mouth is open wide and his head is tilted back thoroughly enjoying himself and Hoseok_   _realizes he loves Hyungwon, not falling in love but he's already there, already fully in love with the boy in front of him who just stole a pepperoni from his slice. When he gets a cheeky grin from the younger at what he did Hoseok_   _figures he's not going to fall out of love anytime soon._

8 years have passed and Hoseok just managed to fall deeper for everything that Hyungwon is.

 

 

xvi.

Hyungwon feels eyes on him but when he turns to Hoseok the other is admiring the Eiffel tower, Hyungwon doesn't turn back though as he decides to admire Hoseok instead.

Hoseok has always worn his heart on his sleeves and one can clearly see in his expression how he feels, even now that Hoseok is staring at an inanimate object Hyungwon can see the admiration in Hoseok's eyes and he also hears his mind already thinking of how to incorporate the architecture in front of him in the next landscape he'd design or animate.

Hyungwon was never one to openly show his emotions, always choosing to be mindful of others and to not be a burden so he chooses to hide what he feels at times as to not bother anyone which is why it also takes him some time to be comfortably open with anyone he meets (it took him at least a week during elementary to actually laugh unrestricted with his now best friends Minhyuk and Kihyun when he transferred to their school from Gwangju) but in only took him a few hours to feel comfortable with Hoseok, mainly because Hoseok is comfort personified.

He remembers how nervous he was moving out for the first time to be closer to his university but a few encouraging words from Hoseok was all it took to put him at ease, remembers how he felt like puking before going to his first class but Hoseok then offered to show him to his building and shared a funny story from his first day along the way managing to pull Hyungwon's bad thoughts away and as he waved goodbye to the elder who had his own class Hyungwon figures that he’s glad Hoseok would be around in his new college life, he hadn't realized yet that he’d want him around for life.

 _It was the night after Hoseok_   _and Hyungwon finished unpacking all their things into their new apartment_   _– Hyungwon_   _still feels butterflies in his stomach at that, their apartment, not just his or Hoseok's_   _but theirs – and they were planning to celebrate it by having dinner in their favorite Thai restaurant that night. Hyungwon wanted to cancel for another day_   _though because as he commutes home, he could see how beautiful Seoul is covered in snow from today's snowfall but he could also feel it too and he didn't want to risk his ears falling off just to commute to the restaurant. Once he enters their apartment_   _though the smell of food hits his nose and as he goes to their kitchen and sees that Hoseok has already ordered take out from the restaurant so that they don't have to go outside to eat anymore, Hyungwon_   _hasn't even been in their apartment for a minute but as Hoseok_   _smiles at him and welcomes him home he already feels warm inside, he's home._

Hyungwon smiles as he thanks God for creating Lee Hoseok and has let them meet early, for he thinks only a few people can say they've spent almost a lifetime with their soulmate at their side.

 

 

xvii.

That night Hoseok leaves marks all over Hyungwon's lithe body, on his neck, his chest, his thighs, his back as if he wants to imprint himself on the younger forever.

That night Hyungwon traces his hands and fingers all over Hoseok, mapping out every mole and scar he already knows the places to by heart.

That night Hoseok enters Hyungwon slowly at first as if he would break if he does it any more roughly, which he knows the younger could take it but not tonight, tonight he wants to feel Hyungwon’s warmth engulf him as he goes in deeper with each thrust before angling himself to the spot he knows would make Hyungwon writhe in pleasure beneath him moaning out his name.

That night they also proved that Hoseok is right as he comes to the sound of Hyungwon whispering " _Je t’aime pour toujours"_  in his ear for only him to hear, the younger's orgasm following him soon as he feels Hoseok come inside him.

That night Hyungwon falls asleep first, the words  _'I love you'_ thelast thing to fall out of his mouth as he drifts off to sleep. Hoseok holds him close and places one last kiss at the top of his head as he follows the other to sleep feeling perfectly content with everything he has.

 

 

xviii.

"Hyungwonnie look over here," Hoseok calls out an Hyungwon immediately turns and smiles for him.

A few clicks of his camera and Hoseok looks at viewer admiring how the tower's lights really makes the younger's eyes shine, they even had someone take a picture of them earlier and Hoseok just knows at once he's going to print those photos to decorate his office.

"The Eiffel tower sure is more beautiful at night," Hyungwon muses and Hoseok can’t help but agree, pictures can only show so little of the beauty of the actual thing.

“The Eiffel tower,” Hoseok says in English while admiring the architecture.

Now, Hoseok’s English may be limited to basic greetings and simple phrases but those simple phrases all consists of puns and pick up lines, and he knows exactly the one to use at this moment.

"Hyungwonnie," Hoseok calls trying to stop the laughter bubbling in his throat, the younger just hums in acknowledgement urging him to continue. "Eiffel, for you."

"Hoseok," Hyungwon's tone was exasperated. "We're breaking up."

Hoseok couldn't stop himself and laughed as Hyungwon slapped his arms before letting out a soft chuckle cause they both know full well the younger didn’t (would never) mean it.

 

 

xix.

"Hoseok, these are all me," Hyungwon states as he lies on their bed and goes through the pictures on Hoseok's camera hoping to find a scenery of Paris to make his cover photo for his twitter but then he got distracted by the hundreds of photos of him that he didn't even know the other took.

"Yeah well, all I see is you," Hoseok simply replied as if it was the most obvious thing, as simple as the answer though it did things to Hyungwon's heart making him blush furiously.

"Shut up - ugh," Hyungwon groans covering his red face with his hands "Why are you so - ugh!"

Hoseok chuckles, thoroughly endeared by his boyfriend's reaction, "Hey, why are you hiding?” Hoseok then grabs the other's his wrists and kisses his fingers. "Where's my Wonnie?"

Hyungwon lowers his hands to look at Hoseok which sends the other boy smiling "There he is~"

"Stop that," Hyungwon glares but his flushed cheeks don't say his angry.

"Stop what?"

"Looking at me like that," Hyungwon explains.

Hoseok merely keeps smiling and pulls Hyungwon into a kiss, a simple pressing of the lips, soft and sweet but full of love all the same, he pulls away slowly and presses his lips on the other’s forehead and says “Love you.”

Hyungwon sighs as if he was holding his breath all this time and Hoseok’s words let him breathe again before replying “I love you too.”

 

 

xx.

It was the last day of their trip and the two of them were sitting inside the  _Sacré-Cœur Basilica,_ _admiring_  its beauty within as Hoseok sits there in a comfortable silence with Hyungwon beside him he gets what Hyungwon's mom means that this is where she'll want to renew their vows.

"Hey," Hoseok whispers as to not disturb the solemn peace around them, but he doesn't turn to the other, eyes fixed on the altar.

"Hmm?" Hyungwon doesn't turn to him too.

"I kinda realized something," Hoseok says.

"What?" Hyungwon replies amusedly, the basilica did have this solemn peace around it letting you mull over your thoughts which is why Hyungwon is genuinely curious on what the other realized.

"I think I want to spend my life with you," Hoseok says earnestly not a single tone of doubt in his voice but he still doesn't look at the other, not yet.

"What?" Hyungwon says in shock his head turning to where Hoseok is.

It takes Hoseok a minute of silence, a minute to contemplate and get his words together, when he turns to look at Hyungwon though with that expectant look of his all the words fly out of his mind as he starts talking.

"I know it's not legal in Korea but in other cities - in cities like Paris - it is and I know I don't have a ring prepared and I know that this is very spontaneous of me," Hoseok admits and holds Hyungwon’s hands and feels them shake a little from nerves or anticipation the both of them can’t say. “But I’ve never been more sure of anything but this my entire life."

"Hoseok," Hyungwon breathes out as if Hosoek's name was a precious secret he was keeping.

"I've always been sure of you Hyungwon, of us,” Hoseok squeezes Hyungwon’s hands and can already feel tears welling up in his eyes. "Chae Hyungwon, though I still don't know when and where but I'm sure I want it to be with you, will you marry me?"

"Hoseok," Hyungwon whispers trying to find the words that would convey everything that he's feeling right now but he knows he only needs one word to convey all of his feelings. "I don’t have any other answer than yes."

 

 

_epilogue._

_It takes them (Korea) 12 years_   _but they get married. They do it in the garden of Hyungwon’s childhood home in Gwangju_   _with only their immediate family and closest friends. Hyunwoo serves as Hoseok’s best man and Minhyuk_   _and Kihyun as Hyungwon's_   _because though he'll never admit it but he could never choose between his two best friends. Changkyun_   _plays the piano at the ceremony and_   _Jooheon_   _does everything to keep himself from crying before Hoseok (he barely manages to succeed)._

 _Hoseok cries once Hyungwon_   _steps out of his house and onto the small walkway of their garden and only stopped when Hyungwon_   _was in front of him and squeezed his hands because finally, this is real. The_   _ceremony was administered by a trusted minister friend of Hoseok's_   _mom who was always supportive of their relationship. To everyone's surprise though Hyungwon, who would always make sure to not show other's his tears afraid he might unnecessarily worry them, started sobbing when Hoseok_   _recited his vows and had to compose himself for a minute before he starts with his._

 _Kihyun catches the small bouquet Hyungwon throws and Hoseok_   _can see Changkyun's_   _eyes widen at the sight of his_   _boyfriend blushing with a bouquet in his hands and Hoseok can't_ _help but send an encouraging smile to the younger which Changkyun_   _sheepishly returns. Jooheon cries a little (a lot) when he congratulates the two and Hyunwoo_   _does everything to keep Minhyuk_   _from drinking a whole bottle of wine by himself._

 _All in all, Hoseok_   _&  Hyungwon's_  _wedding was short and simple but it was them, together side by side in front of the minister as he secures their vows with each other and surrounded by people that they love that loves them, so they wouldn't have had it any other way._

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiii~ thanks for reading all the way here ♥
> 
> talk to me at my [twt](https://twitter.com/tsukkiscat) or [tumblr](http://namukkun.tumblr.com/) or [cc](https://curiouscat.me/tsunacat) ♥


End file.
